


First date

by Adsagsona



Series: Stone Circle [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron takes his man out on a real date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

Agron wiped the sweat from his brow. He had been working the entire day, a gruelling twelve hours, but it had been worth it. He was used to hard work, he had done nothing but working for his entire life. For the first time now however, he was earning money doing it. 

Nasir had helped him find a job, which was difficult seeing that he had no education whatsoever according to modern beliefs. That he could hunt, start a fire, survive in the wild, work the fields… it all didn’t count in a time where machines did most of the work for you. But there was still labour to be found if you looked closely.

A farmer had hired him as a temporary hand in picking fruit, with a promise that he might be able to stay on the farm in the fall and winter if he proved his worth. The farmer had been impressed by Agron’s work ethic and his speed, telling him that it was hard to find good men these days. Agron had nodded firmly and continued.

At the end of his first week he got his first paycheck, which he had asked to have in cash. The farmer seemed not to think too much of it and although he hadn’t earned very much, Agron was proud of himself. He was no longer living on Nasir’s expense, perhaps one day he could actually earn enough to provide the same comfort Nasir had provided for him.

Agron had started early that day since it was so very hot in the summer, so he was off in the early evening. The farm was in walking distance of the small house Nasir rented for them and when he got home, he realised that Nasir wasn’t home from work yet.

Agron smiled, wanting to surprise Nasir. He quickly jumped under the shower and dressed in the only suit he owned, also thanks to Nasir. It was about an hour later when Nasir showed up, seemingly very tired, as he plopped down on the couch. It was only when he spotted Agron in the doorway that he smiled.

“Wow, there is a gorgeous man in my living room.” Nasir smiled as he stood and moved up to the doorway. Agron leaned down to kiss Nasir gently.

“Indeed there is.” He answered with a wink. “And the gorgeous man has a surprise for you… if you aren’t too tired.”

“A surprise?” Nasir didn’t hear the second part and almost jumped up and down from excitement. Agron had been tired the entire week, making very long days and not even having time to kiss Nasir before he fell asleep. The energy he now seemed to have promised a good time and Nasir wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity.

“Yes, I am going to take you out to dinner.” Agron smiled and Nasir’s jaw almost hit the floor.

“Take me out? That’s a really big step, Agron, are you sure?” Nasir asked softly as he looked up to Agron.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Agron answered as he pulled Nasir against him in a strong embrace. “I even called Benny to let him know that we were coming and I asked if I had enough money to take you out. He found it very funny and ensured me that it would be enough.”

“You called Benny, on the phone?” Nasir laughed and wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck, kissing him.

“I am so very proud of you, Agron.” He sighed as he let himself be held.

“Thank you. Get dressed.” Agron answered as he let go of Nasir, kissing his temple. Nasir didn’t waste time, quickly going upstairs and dressing into one of his own suits. Although Benny’s was a simple pizza place, he wanted it to be nice for Agron, who had done a lot of effort. For the first time he had used the telephone, and it was to arrange a date for them! Nasir smiled in the mirror at the thought.

He hurried downstairs, where Agron was waiting for him. Since they didn’t own a car they walked the short distance to the small Italian restaurant called ‘Benny’s’. They had only eaten take-away from that place, but the food was good and the owner was a very friendly gay man. Normally today was his closing day, but he had opened up just for them.

“How did you get this done?” Nasir asked as they walked to the restaurant. 

“I barged in on Benny in the beginning of the week and I just asked.” Agron shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“I am so proud of you, you are really… you’re settling in, aren’t you?” Nasir smiled as they stopped in front of the restaurant.

“I’m beginning to like this time.” Agron nodded. “But I would like any time you are in, so it doesn’t matter.” 

Benny stood in the doorway. He was a quite handsome man in his thirties, dressed in a white shirt and a black pair of slacks. He opened the door for them and showed them the only dressed table in the room.

“Thank you, Benny, you have been a great help.” Agron smiled and shook Benny’s hand.

“I’ve liked you two from the moment you moved into town, it was the least I could do. Tell me when you are ready to order.” Benny answered.

Agron pulled back Nasir’s chair for him and then sat down opposite of him. Nasir laid his hand on top of Agron’s, looking him in the eyes.

“You are truly amazing.” He whispered just hard enough that Agron could hear him. Agron smiled broadly and ducked his head, blushing under the compliments paid to him. “I love you, Agron.” Nasir continued and it made Agron look up.

“I love you too.” He answered almost automatically, with that endearing accent of his. 

They sat in silence for a moment, until Benny showed up again. Since they normally weren’t open that day, he didn’t have a lot of supplies, and they settled on a simple spaghetti. Nasir chose a wine to go with that and they toasted happily.

Agron could not suppress a yawn halfway through dessert and Nasir laughed softly, shaking his head.

“You should go to bed when we’re done, you’ve worked very hard this week.” He commented.

Agron shook his head while finishing his dessert. “I’m not going to sleep alone again, we haven’t shared the bed in a week. Maybe I should quite the job so that we can be together more again.” He muttered softly.

“Did Mr. Meier say anything to you? Isn’t he happy with you?” Nasir asked as he leaned closer to Agron and laid a hand on his arm.

“He was very happy, he hoped that I could stay.” Agron answered with a small smile. “But if that means I won’t be seeing much of you for the entire week, I don’t think I want to work there anymore.”

“Agron… back home, you were gone a lot as well too, weren’t you? Sometimes the whole day just to gather food.” Nasir spoke softly, so that Benny could not over hear them. “This is just the same, but in stead of food we have to gather money. It’s just the way it works.”

“Back home, you would be together with me to gather the food and hunt.” Agron answered equally soft and then he shook his head, lifting Nasir’s hand from his arm and kissing its palm.

“I’m just tired, I will be fine tomorrow.”

“Let’s go home.” Nasir suggested and he called Benny to thank him. Agron paid Benny and he was smiling when they walked home.

“I should be very proud of myself, I just took my boyfriend out to an official date.” Agron chuckled.

It had been quite a challenge to bring Agron up to date with the modern life. They had started with eating with knife and fork, which was not too easy when you were used to eating with your hands and a hunting knife.  
Agron was a fast learner and he picked up everything quickly, earning a lot of praise and kisses from Nasir.  
Nasir couldn’t deny that this was a huge step for the both of them.

“You should. You are a great man, Agron.” Nasir said as he opened the door to their house. They were barely inside the door when Nasir pushed Agron gently against it and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around Agron’s neck.

“Hm, you should stop… I might get too proud of myself.” 

Immediately Nasir let go, but Agron embraced him quickly and hugged him close.

“I could hear it some more times.” He whispered softly.

Nasir smiled and shook his head. “Bed.” He responded very clearly, breaking free of Agron’s embrace and running off to the bedroom, closely followed by Agron.


End file.
